Bailey's Story
by ZeldaStoutmaid
Summary: Starting out on her very own journey with Pokemon Bailey is faced with challenges unlike most other trainers and goes down a road that may bring her more trouble then it's worth. Follow Bailey on her adventures.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon just the OC Characters Bailey and Amber.**_

_I found a post on another site giving pokemon a Team Rocket challenge so I took the challenge and created this story to go along with it, I plan to go through every region with the same character making one large story out of it. This is part one Kanto. _

So just like every ten year old in Kanto I make my way to Pallet town to receive my first pokemon from the local professor. My name is Bailey by the way, and I'm no ordinary trainer. But I'll get to that later for now this is my story.

I barely take a step into the town when the old man greeted me and escorted me personally to his lab. Who else would be waiting there but my old friend Amber. I say friend, we are more rivals then friends.

Always pushing each other and getting on each others nerves just to get a rise out of each other. Wanting to out do one another. Today was no different. She thought I couldn't hear the snide comments she was making but I heard them all right.

I wouldn't let this bother me. As the Professor told us which pokemon was in what pokeball I considered

my options carefully. I had already made my decision I'd always wanted a Blastoise some day. So Squirtle it was. Trust Amber to pick Bulbasaur just to have a type advantage over me. No matter I planned on overcoming any and every weakness my team would have.

We were given the option to nickname out pokemon so I decided to give Squirtle the nickname Warrior. That is what he would become eventually. I smirk to myself and turn to leave but as planned Amber challenges me to a battle.

It was over quickly despite our low level Pokemon having very few attacks. I had studied pokemon battle techniques extensively for a very long time, ever since I knew how to read. Being ten that meant half my life already spent learning all I could about pokemon.

I watched as Amber left in a huff and I wave to the professor goodbye, though the way her looked at me had me confused. I couldn't quite understand that look, I didn't know what it meant back then, though looking back now I think he understood what I would go through without even me knowing.

I was just out the door when he tapped my shoulder and handed me a Pokedex. He said it would be useful and boy was it. I may have studied a lot but having this would prove extra useful in deciding my team.

I made my way back home to Viridian City to heal up my Warrior. Before I take on the gym challenge I decided to get a little levelling up done near victory road by the badge gates.

I spent a good day's training there and Warrior finally learned bubble attack. Near late afternoon a Rattata came running up to us while we trained. It was pretty low levelled but it managed to stand up to Warrior's bubble attack. So I had him join the team. He grew pretty fast and just in time. Amber came waltzing along as she does looking far too happy. I called out Packrat, my new Rattata and he wiped the floor with her Pidgey and Bulbasaur.

I figured both Warrior and Packrat deserved a rest so I headed back to Viridian to let them rest up in the Pokemon Center. I took the time to look at the wall map and saw Viridian forest was my next destination but first I wanted to take a peek at our very own pokemon gym, I know I didn't stand a chance facing this one first since most trainers left it till last.

Before heading out I stocked up on pokeballs and antidotes so my pokemon wouldn't get too messed up in the forest.

Just as I suspected the forest was full of wannabe trainers calling themselves bug catchers. Packrat got a good amount of experience trashing the whole lot of them and even learned quick attack. It took less then a few hours to get out of there, I didn't even bother to stay and train, I'd leave that till after my gym battle so I could make it through MT. Moon with ease. I heard it was a nightmare for most beginner trainers. Not me, I know I'm made of much tougher stuff then your average run of the mill trainer.

So I heal up my pokemon in Pewter city and take a well earned break, the museum looked interesting so I made a quick stop there.

The exhibits were quite fascinating, fossils of ancient pokemon on display, I wonder how powerful they would have been? Obviously not that great if they became extinct. Upstairs was a little less up my ally, all space stuff. The rocket looked kinda cool though. I figured I'd spent enough time slacking off so I went straight to the gym after leaving, I cant believe a child's ticket was fifty bucks, such a rip off for such a small museum.

Some twerpy dick was hanging around the gym mouthing about how I was nowhere near Brock's level. Ha I wiped the floor with him, though he did knock out my Packrat. Tch, I'd get him for that later but I had bigger things to attend to.

As expected my type advantage got me past Brock's rock types with so much ease, three bubbles and he was out. I took my badge and complimentary TM and left without a word.

The rout over to MT Moon was packed with trainers and it took a few trips back and forth to cream them all but it's not like they stood a chance. Packrat even learned hyper fang, which meant it wouldn't be long till he evolved into a Raticate. Warrior wasn't too far off either He knew water gun now and was rearing to get into more fights.

Good thing there was a small centre near the cave so I could rest before making the trip. I looked over and saw some old guy trying to hustle some trainers into buying a worthless Magikarp. Prfsh unless it was close to evolving I wouldn't even bother with one. I figured night time travel would be best so the Zubat would have left the cave.

Turns out my strategy wasn't effective, the Zubats came thick and fast, the cave was jam packed full of them my Warrior evolved into Wartortle after just five minutes of battles. Luckily I managed to snag one up, naturally I nickname it Sucker hehe but I'm sure he'll be a great addition. I rush back to Pewter to get some repels.

Turns out the mart there doesn't stock repels so I had to brave the cave without it. It'd be tough but I'd get through it. I sigh then get myself pumped up ready to tackle the mountain in true Viridian trainer style.

I rush back in and trounce all the trainers near the opening but ended up falling down an open shaft. I was a little hurt from the fall and I seemed to have startled someone else in the cave. He stepped into the light and my eyes widened, he wore a black suit with a red R emblazoned over the front of it. He looked intimidating as he told me he was a member of Team rocket, a criminal organization and challenged me to a battle. He was less tough then he looked but his style was quite, uh well put it this way I wanted to be like him, except stronger.

After I kicked his sorry ass he mumbled something about his associates not standing for this and made a run for it before I could ask him anything more about Team Rocket. Besides the Uniform looking so cool I wondered if there were stronger members and if I could be a member. That was the plan from here on out. I would become a member of Team Rocket! Once I found out how that is.

I met another Rocket guy in another shaft, (One I climbed down rather then fall) He was a little tougher then the last guy but still wouldn't give me any more information about the team he just ran off again like a wounded Growlithe barking about fossils. Odd thing to shout I suppose.

I found lots of cool items just laying around the cave floor, looks like some kids leaving stuff but it looked too valuable just to be trash. I found a couple more Team rocket guys who told me they were after fossils, one said if I found any to hand it over, imagine the look on his face after I beat him in battle then say sure they can have the fossils. Sadly Packrat had passed out and sucker was too tired to attack now. No matter Warrior could kick ass on his own.

After those guys I found a couple of fossils on the floor. However some nerdy kid came running over and claimed they were his, how careless of him to leave them just laying there. His Grimer knocks out poor Warrior so I had to rely on Suckers supersonic attack. To my pleasure it worked and it knocked the nerd down a peg or two. Then he learned bite. Awesome! So I call the rocket guys over and they take one fossil and let me have the other, I guess they aren't as bad as they claim to be. That or they don't want to be trounced again hehe.

The walk to Cerulean was a walk in the park compared to the cave and I found some more items laying around. After resting up my pokemon I teach them some moves from the TM's I'd picked up along the way. Packrat now knew water gun and Warrior knew mega punch. I take a look around the town. The bike shop was way over priced and the gym looked quite tough so I'd come back to that after a little training. I overheard about some competition on the nugget bridge so I rushed over immediately to take part.

I see Amber come running down the bridge and her smirk makes me want to wipe it off her face. She has the gal to say I'm struggling back here so I challenge her to a battle, my poor Sucker passed out from a quick attack from her Pidgeotto. Too bad I guess he could use some more levelling. Either way my Packrat took care of her whole team with his hyper fang attack. I think people underestimate a well trained Rattata. I rest my team up before tackling the five trainers on Nugget bridge one by one.

Each trainer had to rush to the pokemon centre after I passed them. I return for a last minute trip there myself and a last minute training. I wasn't expecting a Sandshrew to come running up to me. It was so cute I couldn't resist catching it. I gave him some training but seems he needed a hand so I let him sit in the sidelines to watch my other pokemon training.

I head back to nugget bridge and see a shady looking guy grinning at me from the other side. I stand in front of him and he hands me a gold nugget for beating the five trainers from before. Guess that means I won the challenge.

He was looking at me oddly that was when I recognised him, he was the guy I beat in MT Moon! He was smiling and I raised an eyebrow to him. He asked me if I wanted to join Team Rocket so I leaped at the chance and cried out YES! He chuckled and held out a pokeball. So he wanted to test me again all right. Well I'll show him.

Needless to say I beat the pants off him though this time he looked happy about it. "With your skill you could become a top member of Team rocket." I'd remember that phrase for quite some time to come.

After our battle he told me to rest up then come back for my first assignment. I couldn't wait.

So I rested up and returned for my mission. Pretty simple, find Bill and get a S.S Anne Ticket off him by any means necessary. I follow a trail of trainers to this Bill's house and find a pokemon sitting in the middle of the floor. I nearly crapped in my pants when it spoke to me. Turns out the idiot only went and got himself stuck in a pokemon costume. So I help him out of it and find the ticket inside the costume. I pocket it quickly and listen to him babble about his favourite pokemon. I quickly leave as he leaves the room to show me something and laugh my ass off on the way back into town. I meet up with the rocket from before and I grin from ear to ear when he hands me my own uniform. It was a little big but he assured me I'd grow into it and I could get a new one from their headquarters. He wouldn't say where though just yet.

My next mission was simple, retrieve a TM from another Rocket who was cornered behind a house behind the gym but I told the guy I wanted to take the gym challenge too. He wasn't sure about that and walked off to talk in his earpiece. Assuming to a higher up.

I waited impatiently and when he came back he nodded. "It would be great to get a Rocket member into the elite four or even as Champion but don't forget you got to do the jobs we give you to, you're still a grunt right now."

I huff and nod. "Understood sir I'll get right onto my next job but I'm going to the gym first."

He didn't look pleased but I didn't really care, I had my own goals as well as being part of Team Rocket. So anyway I head to the gym to test myself out.

It was kind of a tough ride going through the gym while training my Digger, that's what I called Sandshrew, but I got there in the end and won my second gym badge.

After that I met up with the fellow Rocket by hopping over the fence after avoiding the police hanging around the house. He handed over the disc TM Dig but wanted to have a practice battle. I was happy to help out a fellow rocket but he was so darn weak I had to giggle. The look on his face was priceless. Anywho he gave my next task, board the SS Anne and steal the captain's famous HM Cut. I could make copies of it and send the copies to the Rocket database. He gave me the website details, turns out it was heavily protected but armed with the passwords I would have no problem using it.

Why do pokemon trainers insist on battling with pokemon that couldn't handle even one attack? I throttled a whole bunch on my way to Vermilion City. I managed to snag a bike voucher off some old guy bragging about his Rapidash to some kids on the street and a Meowth who was wandering around near some bins. I named the little guy Felix which he seemed to like.

Once I familiarized myself with the area and stocked up on super potions I boarded the ship, seems I didn't look so suspicious even with my uniform on. Just to make sure I put a coat on over my shirt so I wouldn't be found out. The ship seemed all too quiet so to liven things up I called out a challenge to all the trainers on the ship to battle me. Boy did I get a response from that. However I found a few police on board so I'd have to be careful not to cause too much of a scene.

I even overheard an old man talking on a walkie talkie saying he was after Team Rocket. Hehe I bet he'd eat his hat if he knew.

Once I cleared the ship of any threats, worth a few trips to the pokemon centre, I made my way to the captain's quarters. And lo and behold Amber out of nowhere. How does she always find me? Miss can do no wrong had apparently been helping the captain overcome seasickness. What a captain he must be.

Anyway she chooses now to fight and I notice she has a Raticate too. Just like mine. Well her team will be wiped out just the same.

Too easy my Packrat took out her whole team, but her Raticate looked in pretty bad shape. I hope she could get it to a pokemon centre in time. Pest though she is I'd hate for anything seriously bad to happen to her, I'm not that heartless.

Onto the captain's quarters. The old man was fast asleep. I sneak in quietly and look in the drawers on his desk and find what I was looking for. I replace the disk with some blank disc I picked up so he wouldn't be the wiser.

Then I sneak back out feeling like a pro. The boat suddenly started up making me jump as it left the dock, several voices on board screaming. I spot some rocket members jumping off onto life rafts and heading back my way. Where the hell were they?

One stopped by me and patted my shoulder and took off. That was odd. Anyway back to the pokemon centre so I could upload the disk data to the rocket database then on to the next gym.

The gym was a piece of cake but I couldn't see any Rocket members anywhere so I changed back into my usual clothing and went to check out the local trainers in the fields nearby.

It took a while but I got in some good training, Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash and Zubat evolved into Golbat.

I checked out the town map on the board and sighed when I had to go through another cave system up past Cerulean City. Great but oh well I was prepared and this time I could afford repels.

I scout around for a few more items before heading back to Cerulean city and trade in my bike voucher for a nice new bike. I levelled up my pokemon a bit in Digglet's cave before coming back so I was well prepared for the journey ahead.

I make my way around the valley towards Rock tunnel and thrash some amateur trainers while I'm at it. Really these guys must be way older then me yet I can beat the pants off of them like a pro. At this rate I'll be a top notch Team Rocket member in no time. I rest up at the centre near Rock tunnel and psych myself up to head into the dark place.

I shudder to remember getting through rock tunnel, I didn't get the HM Flash so it was very difficult trying to find the right way to go. I think I spent a total of about a week in there, I was so tired getting out of there I had to rest immediately in Lavender city. My pokemon were al tired but all the stronger from beating every trainer we met in Rock tunnel. We had some trouble fighting the trainers waiting on the other side but we just about made it there. I'm glad that's over anyhow and I don't have to go back in there from now on, unless I feel like doing some training, maybe not.

I relax in the small town though the large tower is kinda creepy and gives me the shivers. I kinda want to see what's in there but I'd best leave investigating till my pokemon were all healed up. If I remember rightly it took three days for us all to recover in there. No time like the present so I went into the Lavender tower to investigate.

On the first floor I'm surprised to see Amber there already and she seemed to pull herself out of some very deep thought when she saw me. I smirk as she challenges me once again but I notice something different. She's battling a lot harder but there was something missing from her team. Her Raticate. She didn't have it any more. I was too focused on the battle to really say anything and she left so quickly I couldn't ask her anything. She did mention something about catching a Cubone but I didn't see it.

When I went up to the next floor I was thrown back down and a dark shadow was hovering right in front of me, my Warrior couldn't move and to be honest I was crapping myself so I got out of there as fast as I could. I'd be glad if I never have to go there again. There was no gym here so next stop Celedon city.

More trainers to pummel on the way, good thing I stocked up on super potions and revives. Not that I really needed them. Upon getting to Celedon from the underground road I meet a fellow rocket member, he didn't recognise me without my uniform on, then again I didn't expect them to, I wasn't exactly a superstar yet. I introduced myself and despite his rudeness at first he told me he was having trouble locating a prized pokemon hidden in the pokemon building, an Eevee. I said I'd collect it but I'd keep it for team Rocket. He didn't like that but he nodded and told me he'd wait and when I came back he'd make his report.

After taking a look around the building he pointed out I found a back entrance and from there it was so easy. There was a massive body builder of a security guard in the top room guarding Eevee's pokeball but the sucker was asleep. Aww, easy pickings for me then. I was in and out of the building before anyone even noticed. Why couldn't the other guy get the job done then? Incompetent fool. Maybe because I wasn't in uniform no one would know the difference?

I report back and show him the Eevee, he makes a few notes and gives it to a Zubat that flew off with the note. I watched it and started talking to the Rocket member about how the grunts worked. He did say they were not very organized lower down and it was the Admin that pulled off all the big job. This got my blood going and I asked him how one became an Admin, seems no one under twenty became an Admin without very hard work and training. Then they had to have job experience too, working in offices and things like that so it wasn't all flashy action. Oh well no pain no gain. Right then I vowed I'd become an admin and then wipe the floor with any who opposed Team Rocket. The guy looked amused and just sent me on my way telling me to talk to the Boss if I wanted to become an Admin that bad. He gave me directions but before then. SHOPPING! Hey I may be a tomboy but picking up some pokemon aids was just too good to pass up and Celedon was famous for it's massive department store.

Anyway not very many items but I got some nice TM's from a girl on the roof in exchange for a drink. Soda of course. Once done I follow the directions the Rocket grunt gave me but I was confused when it got me right outside a casino. Rocket game corner. Interesting name though not as low key as they should have made it. Well the directions said it was here so here I go.

Inside it seemed like a plain old sleazy arcade for grown ups. No one looked up from their games, they looked like mindless zombies. I spotted a Rocket uniform, the guy was standing near a poster so I go up to him. He seemed to over react and battled me immediately. I sigh and had to explain myself to him. He apologised and lead me into the basement. It was a hell of a job to get through all of it and I did have to battle one or two people so I decided to put my uniform back on.

I found the lift key one of the grunts gave to me and I head towards the boss's room. Unfortunately I had to battle two grunts this time but they were just doing their job and I wasn't familiar to them. Needless to say I kicked some ass with them and with Scorcher my new Flareon no less.

So now all that was left was the boss. Once the doors open I could barely see him in the dim lighting but when he stood he looked really impressive. I shudder and approach him and tip my hat upwards so he could see my face, I mask my nerves with a confident smirk and see he has a smirk of his own in place.

"So you're the little punk that's been giving my boys a hard time yet you wear our uniform. I've been told about your strength. Let me put that to the test."

So we commence battle and I must admit he had a strong looking team, however none of them could stand up to my Warrior's attacks. We both recalled our pokemon and looked at each other. He looked unhappy but I kept as much a neutral expression as I could. He then smiled and handed me an odd looking device. "you're the strength this Organization needs. Take this to the pokemon tower in Lavender town. It will unmask any ghosts there so you'll be able to battle them. Once you're finished there take your time collecting those badges."

I blink and stand upright, looking at him. How long has he been watching me?

He chuckled and faced me again. "Keep getting stronger and you could be one of our youngest Admins yet. Meet us in Saffron city in a few days at the Silph Co.

You will have your orders by then."

In a flicker of the lights he was gone. I was stood in admiration for a while before I started to leave the game corner with a massive grin on my face.

Feeling confident I strut over to the gym and take on everybody there in one go, my Scorcher learned ember so it became really easy. The gym leader wasn't much of a challenge either. Done with that I try my luck near the bike rout but some fat Snorlax was blocking the way. So back to Lavender, taking a detour through Saffron by bribing the gate guards with some bottled water. They were so easy to get past prft it's a wonder how society copes with security as poor as this.

Anyway I don't make a stop here so I just go through to Lavender and straight to the tower just like the boss asked.

Well the Silph scope worked, no more Ghosty just ghost types, like Gastly and Haunter.

A few weird looking nuns were hanging around but they were a piece of cake to beat. Near the top of the tower I could hear voices, I run to the stairs but that ghost was back. I put the scope over my eye and the ghost looked like a Marowack. Interesting. So I tried to catch it but the pokeballs just bounced off it. I had no other choice then to have Sucker use mega drain on it. It left and seemed to be just gone.

Up the stairs I saw some of the Rockets cornering an old man, even though we're on the same team some things are just over the top. They ask who I am and when I tell them I'm the next in line to be Admin of Team rocket they laugh. Well they didn't last long and my dear Felix evolved into a Persian. Ha he wiped the floor with the lot of them.

Once they left I go to see if the old man is ok, he's a bit hesitant to talk to me and just hands me a Pokeflute before leaving, he stopped before he went down the stairs and turned back. "Team Rocket are Murderers! That poor Marowack was killed because of you!"

I stood there with my jaw dropped and was questioning myself. I shook my head, if this was true then things would change when I became Admin. Sure we would still be criminals but I would not allow team Rocket to harm pokemon or the innocent. I'd have to talk to the boss about this.

I make it out of there quickly and heal up before heading back to Celedon to go down the bike route.

It was a lot tougher then I thought, I had half my team once I got to Fuchsia City and had to heal right away. It was a good workout anyhow and my team were all evolved with only warrior to evolve into a Blastoise left to go. I would be unstoppable once I got them all up to scratch and top notch battlers. I'd take on the gym here and check out the Safari zone to scrounge around for some Items people may drop, I also hear there is a HM in it for anyone who can beat it. I think I'll do that first and see what Pokemon live there too, couldn't hurt.

I made three trips in and out of the Safari zone and got quite a few items and a couple of Pokemon worthy of team Rocket but I think I'd keep my Team as it was.

The Gym was hard as hell and it took me a few trips to get to the gym leader, looks like some serious training was in order before I go back to Saffron. No problem the rout next to Fuchsia City was loaded with trainers.

Finally I got back to Celedon and I found a letter in the pokemon centre addressed to me. I open it and my eyes light up. The card inside had the team Rocket Logo shined on the front and a string of numbers, my name and and ID code on the back. The letter beside it made me smile even more. "Enjoy your Team rocket expense card, buy anything you like from all Marts and from the exchange counter next to the game corner." I was so excited I almost splurged out on everything I could lay my hands on but I stopped myself and calmly got everything I'd need for my pokemon to stand up to the toughest battles.

So Silph CO was next. I made my way to Saffron and prepared to enter the Silph building.

I got in a few fights with some crazy scientist guys trying to protect the building and some of the rockets who'd heard about me wanted to see if I was as strong as the rumours. One guy was so scared he handed over a prized Lapras. I heard a commotion from another room. The Warp panels got me a bit dizzy and feeling sick but once I stopped on the next floor amber came charging over to me looking Livid. Oh right I'm still in uniform and I think I may have had something to do with her poor Raticate.

She challenges me once again and shouts. "How could you Join these guys! These are the bad guys Bailey! They do a lot of bad things you're not like that!" I say nothing and I take care of her pokemon making sure not to go overboard this time. She's been raising them well but I guess I was still better. She ran off and the tears I saw hurt right in my chest. I stay put for a moment to gather myself and harden up before proceeding through more Warp panels.

The next room was in a long corridor and after I stopped stumbling around I head down towards the end of the hall. I must have startled a grunt because he attacked without warning but it didn't get him far. I showed him my card and he showed me where the boss was.

Giovanni was talking to some old guy who was looking frazzled.

"You are aware that The Rockets will cut off all funding if you refuse. Your equipment was useless so I'm demanding you hand over the master ball or else."

I step inside next to Giovanni and I must have been about half his size right then. He looked down at me then smirked to the old man. "This is our newest recruit and our strongest member. Let me show you just what you will be dealing with."

I got what he was hinting at and battled him there and then, and despite him being much stronger both of us worked hard to win, it just so happened to be me who won this time.

Giovanni whispered in my ear what to do and I nodded, heading up to the old man who was trembling in his seat.

I smirk and stand strong before him. "Hand over the master ball gramps or I'll let Blastoise have some target practice all over your fancy machinery."

He huffed and got up handing me the master ball. "Hmph for one so young I expected something better, I guess youth is too easily corruptible these days."

I didn't quite understand then, I just thought it would make sense later, it did but by that time it was too late and I was in too deep.

Giovanni had left already with the rest of the rockets so I guess that meant I had to leave too. I put the master ball away and stretched myself out before walking away from the president.

I wandered around the city and saw there were two gyms. Excitedly I took on the fighting gym first and won with my Warrior. Then straight to the psychic gym next door. More warp panels. I just ran over them and eventually bumped into the Gym leader. I took her out but Warrior was exhausted after that. I healed him up and wondered where exactly the next gym was.

Turns out it was the Cinnabar gym so I had to make the long trip back to Pallet so I could surf over there. I still had no idea what to do with the master ball so I kept it in storage for a while till I figured it out.

On the way back I stopped off at home to be honest my clothes were getting a bit small and my Rocket uniform was fitting me better every day. My parents were out so I had the house to myself for a few hours, I had a nice hot bath for a change and took a new set of clothes to change into. My hair had grown quite a bit and then I let it down from a ponytail so it would flow over my shoulders. I smile and put the uniform back on, I looked pretty got in it, though the trousers were still a bit baggy on me. Maybe in a year or so it would fit better.

I look over at the calendar and I blink in surprise. It had been nine months since I left. I look in the mirror again and really took in how much I'd changed. Did I look like such a bad person? The uniform did look kind of bad-ass. I guess I just didn't think about it till then or after that for that matter.

I left a note for my parents and left again after a nap. The route to Pallet felt so easy after everything I went through. I breezed on through and hopped onto Blastoise and began to surf south to Cinnabar. It was pretty quiet, not too many trainers about. In fact it was sort of creepy how there was so few people at all.

Once on the island the first thing I notice is the burned down mansion, worth exploring I suppose. I heal up first and check out the lab there, just a few people passing through by the looks of it. The gym was locked so I went to the mansion to explore.

The mansion was overrun with Koffing and Muk and Grimer. I beat the snot out of some wannabe burglars and a couple of crazy scientists. I found s key the Gym so that was a plus but what really had me interested was the notes left laying around. They all spoke about experiments involving a Mew and what they named Mewtwo. The last entry made me shiver. It had destroyed the mansion and left in a hurry. Then it hit me, Giovanni gave me the master ball because he wanted me to catch this Mewtwo, a pokemon that powerful would cause a lot of Damage if left unchecked. So..Giovanni wasn't a bad guy...he wanted to protect people from Mewtwo. Maybe other pokemon were just as strong? The rockets couldn't be that bad then it this was the case. I clung to that belief tightly and it would remain my thoughts for quite some time.

I tackled the gym knocking out all the gym trainers one by one then Blaine himself. I felt relieved to be one badge away from taking on the Elite four. It was right in my home town too. I can't wait to find out who the leader is.

Once I got back I charged right into the gym, ignored most of the trainers and straight to the leader, though I had to admit the layout looked familiar and I didn't click till I was face to face with Giovanni himself.

He was smiling at me and stepped forward onto the battlefield. "Congratulations Bailey. You've come so far now there is one more battle before you head off to the pokemon League. I do have another job for you but you must beat me first before I deem you ready for such a task."

I smile back and nod, I steadied myself and took a deep breath. He sent out his first pokemon and the battle started.

I was exhausted but it was worth it, we won. I fell back onto my backside and withdrew my Digger. Giovanni stepped over and helped me up. I felt excited to hear my new job and he handed me a notebook. "in here is a list of very rare pokemon and their sightings. Before you go off to the league you need to catch these and bring them back for Team Rocket. Pull this off and the Admin Tittle is yours."

HELL YES! I was out like a bullet to collect these rare pokemon, anything to be Admin, then the Kanto Champion.

I took the master ball out of storage just in case, I needed a pokemon that I could teach fly to. I surfed just a little ways down from pallet and got myself a Pidgey. With him then I checked the first pokemon on my list. A Zapdos had been hiding in the power plant near Cerulean City. It took a while to get through the plant's floor and dodging wild Voltorb, what's with those pokemon anyway?

I found it nestled amongst a load of loose wires sapping the electricity from them. I left the master ball in my bag and battled it straight up. It put up a hell of a fight but Digger got to it with a few slash attacks. Then I held my breath as I watched the pokeball I tossed struggle side to side for about five minutes then the ping came. I whooped for joy and ran back to Cerulean just to call the boss to tell him about the success.

He seemed pleased but not nearly as excited. He told me to get the rest as soon as possible. We hung up and I checked my list, Articuno. Seafoam islands. I'd never been there before so it took me a few days to get directions. Turns out it was a short ride from Cinnabar island. It took me over a week to get through the tunnels and surf through the hard currents inside but Articuno was captured all the same, the silly thing trapped itself in a cave so it couldn't fly out.

I read my list and the Moltres pokemon was next. It was in victory road but I didn't want to go through there just yet. I saw Mewtwo was on the bottom of the list but it had no location. I'd been all over Kanto but I checked the old mansion again and found in some of the logs written down I had a lead as to where it could be.

I prepared myself in Cerulean city and headed over to the cave, it took some convincing to get past the guard at the front of the cave. I was glad I'd stocked up on supplies because I have no idea how long I was in the cave but the pokemon in there were immensely strong and my food had began to run out just as I came across Mewtwo. It was the longest battle I had ever faced and it wasn't just my pokemon being attacked. I was thrown around the cave and it took a good few attempts to get the master ball close enough to capture him. Finally I had him caught and passed out from sheer exhaustion. If it wasn't for Digger I'd probably still be in there. He got us out using dig and I woke up in the pokemon centre. I transferred the legendary birds and Mewtwo over to Giovanni who was more then pleased, he even sent over a crate of rare candies to help my pokemon get even stronger.

After a quick shower at the pokemon centre I flew over to Viridian city and headed into victory road after passing the gates. I hate tunnels, why did they have to make to road go through here? It took so long I wondered if the elite four had someone beat them already. I did find Moltres and captured it, it was much easier to get a hold of then the others.

The trainers all trying to beat me were just falling to their knees by the time I got out of there, I healed up my team and re stocked my potions and revives ready to take on the elite four.

But first I was in bad need of some sleep, I cant remember the last good night's sleep I had.

The day started great, Me and my team felt awesome, I had to put on my usual clothes rather then my rocket uniform just so no one would recognise me.

I felt unstoppable I ploughed through the elite four like they were nothing, even Lance the dragon master was dumbstruck when my Raticate used nothing but hyperfang to annihilate his team. He looked frightened, now to a now eleven year old me it was just funny to see the look on his face, but now...

In any case Lance apologised because I wasn't the first to beat the Elite four. Amber had gotten ahead of me but only just. Well now was our final showdown.

The battle was pretty long and half my team were exhausted. It took some time and amber had gotten a lot stronger, this was a much much bigger battle then our first one outside of Oak's lab.

The battlefield was a mess when it was over, Amber glared at me and shook with anger. I thought at first it was just jealousy but now I realize there was so much more then that there.

Professor Oak came running in to congratulate me but I really didn't want to talk to him right now. He scalded Amber for not treating her pokemon right so I interjected. "Hey! No one is more loving to their pokemon then Amber" She is a great Trainer and she deserved the tittle of champion! I wont be staying by the way."

Needless to say he was quite shocked and Amber didn't know what to say. She looked at me and refused to speak to me after that.

Oak just looked at me and opened the back room, implying I follow him so I could log myself into the hall of fame.

Though I refused to take the tittle I left that to Amber. When I walked out Giovanni was there with a few grunts beside him. He smiled and handed me an all new uniform.

"Congratulations Admin B." B? A Nickname or a Code name! So cool!

"We have a new job for you, we have some problems over in the Johto Region, we need you to pose as a starter trainer and gather what information you can from our members who are based over there. It wouldn't be a bad idea for you to collect badges there either. Here.." He handed me a new trainer card, same name different last name, new home town and apparently I'm now related to Giovanni myself.

It was odd but I felt flattered. "Watch out for a young lad named Silver by the way. He could be trouble for you."

I nod and as he left my parents came running in to surprise me with new clothes and a new hat. I was happy to see them both again and as I hugged them both I told them about going to Johto to take on their gyms. They were happy but asked me to stay home for just a few days.

Feeling refreshed and ready for action I left my pokemon with my parents so I could make my way over to the Johto region, turns out Team rocket had a helicopter ready and waiting for me. The meal on the way was so fancy I wasn't sure I'd ever seen anything as fancy as that.

I could see new bark town coming into view and I couldn't wait for my next adventure.

_If you'd like to take the Team Rocket Challenge yourself here are the rules._

_1/ Aside from your starter you may only use; Poison, Dark, Ghost, Ground and some normal types. (Rattata or the region's equivalent, Meowth, Licketung and KangasKhan. _

_2/ Optional, If you can use cheats E.G on a Rom then you may use it to steal trainer's pokemon but only Gym leaders and main characters, however if that pokemon faints you must release it. Plus you can only catch the last pokemon in that trainer's team._

_3/You can't leave an area till all trainers & opposing teams are beaten._

_4/ If you are playing the first 2 generations try to avoid battling Rockets but it's not that important. _

_5/ You can trade pokemon with a friend if they are also taking the rocket challenge._

_6/ You have to catch all legendary pokemon available in the game before you count the game as complete. _


End file.
